Alvin et les Chipmunks : Enlèvement
by Holmesienne
Summary: Ian Hawke revient à la charge, et cette fois, il enlève Brittany et Dave. Les Chipmunks auront besoin de toutes les aides possibles pour les retrouver. TERMINÉE /!\
1. Chapitre 1 : Absence

**Bonjour, je suis nouvelle ici, et j'aimerais poster ma première fiction sur Alvin et les Chipmunks.**

**Je ne les possèdent pas, seule l'histoire est de moi !!**

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

**A**lvin et les Chipmunks : Enlèvement.

**C**hapitre 1 : Absence

Brittany était prête pour son rendez-vous.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle attendait ce jour.

Alvin l'avait accostée plusieurs fois pour lui proposer un rendez-vous, au cinéma.

Le problème, c'est qu'en tant que rock star, ils ne pouvaient pas y aller n'importe quand, avec tout ces paparazzis, ces flashs aveuglants, et les fans hystériques, ou groupies.

Et aussi à cause des concerts prévus des mois à l'avance.

Pendant trois semaines Alvin n'arrêtait pas de la 'harceler', et avait finalement obtenu ce qu'il voulait : un rendez-vous au cinéma avec Brittany.

Britt' aussi était contente, elle voulait elle aussi sortir, prendre l'air. Aller au cinéma n'était pas une si mauvaise idée finalement.

Et puis, elle n'y allait pas avec n'importe qui, elle y allait avec Alvin. Une rock star, qui l'invite elle… Enfin, elle aussi était une rock star maintenant.

Elle souffla, et regarda son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain.

Elle était… jolie.

Comme tout les jours d'ailleurs, mais elle se trouvait tout à fait 'normale'.

Pour elle, la beauté, n'était qu'une apparence. Ce qu'on était au fond, c'était le plus important.

En sortant de la salle de bain, elle pris sa veste rose, ainsi qu'un sac en cuir tout aussi… rose.

Elle contempla le sac. C'était celui qu'Alvin lui avait offert pour la féliciter de son talent, et de sa célébrité. Maintenant, elle pouvait recevoir des cadeaux de n'importe quelle personne.

Elle souris, et mis son sac sur son épaule.

En descendant les escaliers, elle regarda bien que personne d'autre qu'elle était dans la maison.

Ses sœurs étaient sorties, Eleanor était avec Theodore dans le parc, et Jeanette avec Simon étaient chez ce dernier pour leur exposé.

Bien, elle était seule.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Comme le cinéma n'était pas loin, elle décida d'y aller à pied.

Environs dix minutes plus tard, elle fut sur place.

Elle chercha Alvin parmi les personnes présentes. Mais il n'était pas là.

Elle patienta donc, sachant très bien qu'il était quasiment tout le temps en retard, que se soit à l'école, pour des rendez-vous, ou encore même pour les concerts.

La file d'attente semblait de plus en plus courte…

Et puis, elle ne savait pas quel film elle devait choisir, Alvin ne lui avait même pas dit quel film ils irai voir.

Elle ne pouvait donc pas rentrer. Elle s'assit donc sur un banc.

Elle ferma un peu plus sa veste, le vent soufflait et elle avait froid.

Britt' ferma les yeux… et s'endormit.

Quand elle fût réveillée, elle regarda l'heure : 22h45.

« Et galère, _pensa-t-elle._ »

Alvin était en retard d'au moins deux heures…

« DEUX HEURES… Il aurait au moins pu me dire… Bon je fais quoi maintenant ? _se demanda-t-elle._ »

Britt' se leva, et marcha un peu pour dégourdir ses jambes.

Et d'un coup, il se mis à pleuvoir.

« Pfff, manquait plus que ça ! De la pluie. De la PLUIE… _se dit-elle._ »

Les marches menant au parking était le seul endroit d'où on pouvait voir les arrivants.

Elle s'y installa donc.

La pluie fouettait son visage et ses cheveux.

Elle était à présent trempée.

« Alvin… Moi qui pensait que tu voulait vraiment sortir au cinéma avec moi, _souffla-t-elle._ »

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, et se leva.

Elle descendit les marches, et fu sur le parking.

Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vue, c'était une voiture noire qui se dirigeait en plein sur elle.

Elle tourna sa tête, la voiture freina et se trouva à côté d'une Brittany toute tremblante.

Elle venait de frôler la mort… Et de près.

Soudain la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit, et Britt' tétanisée ne bougea pas lorsqu'une personne qu'elle connaissait bien, même très bien, l'attrapa par la queue, et la balança dans une cage.

C'était Ian Hawke.

* * *

**Voilà, c'était mon premier chapitre. J'avoue qu'il est court...**

**M'enfin, j'aimerais bien votre avis, pour savoir si mon histoire parait plausible...**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 :) [ Et encore désolée pour les fautes ! ]  
**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retard

**C**hapitre 2 : Retard

Alvin regarda l'heure : 20h15, ça allait, il avait encore le temps.

Il s'installa devant la télévision, et… s'endormit.

En se réveillant, il vit Simon dans la cuisine.

« Alvin ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec Brittany au cinéma ce soir ?_ demanda Simon en le voyant._

- Quoi ? Mince quelle heure est-il ? _demanda Alvin un peu paniqué._

**Simon regarda l'heure. **

- Il est 22h45 Alvin !

- Ahh ! _Cria ce dernier en bondissant du canapé._ »

Alvin courrait dans tout les sens, et Simon finit par lui attraper l'une de ses manches.

« Calme-toi !

- Ah, c'est pas vrai. Je suis lamentable… Cela fait depuis longtemps que je la harcelait pour qu'on ailles au cinéma ensemble, et… et je viens de lui poser un lapin ! _Dit Alvin_.

- Attends, elle est peut-être encore dans la salle ! _Proposa Simon._

- Non, on avaient pas encore choisi quel film on irai voir. OH NON !

- Quoi encore ?

- Ne me dit pas qu'elle m'a attendue pendant plus de 2 heures ! _Supplia Alvin._

- Attends, elle est peut-être rentrée. Je vais appeler Jeanette ! _Dit Simon_.

- Jeanette est déjà rentrée ?

- Oui, depuis 15 minutes !

- Ah ! _Termina Alvin._ »

Simon pris le téléphone et composa le numéro des Chipettes.

« Âllo ? _Fit une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien._

- Jeanette ! C'est Simon, écoute j'ai un problème...

- Non, ne me dis pas que l'exposé est raté, on a passés des heures dessus et...

- Non, pas ça. C'est plutôt Alvin qui a un problème. Il avait rendez-vous avec Britt' et a loupé son rendez-vous, parce qu'il était endormit sur le canapé !

- Ah ! _Fit Jeanette_, donc tu veux que j'essaye de la trouver, c'est ça ? Bouges pas je vais voir si elle est déjà rentrée !

- Ok ! _Dit Simon_. »

Jeanette appela dans toute la maison le nom de Brittany, mais elle n'eut aucunes réponses. Quand elle allait reprendre la conversation avec Simon via le combiné, Eleanor descendit les escaliers.

« Jeanette, qu'as-tu à crier si fort ? _Demanda-t-elle._

- Simon... Enfin Alvin voudrait savoir où se trouve Brittany !

- Ils n'avaient pas rendez-vous ?

- Si, mais Alvin à loupé le réveil on va dire !

- Ah ! _Dit Eleanor_, en tout cas Britt' n'est pas à l'étage, je l'aurais vue sinon !

- Ok, merci ! »

Eleanor partit dans la cuisine et Jeanette repris le contact.

« Simon, tu es toujours là ? Simon ?

- Jeanette ! Oui je suis toujours là. Alors ? Tu as de bonnes nouvelles j'espère, Alvin se ronge jusqu'au sang !

- Et bien à vrai dire... Non, je suis désolée !

- Ah, ben merci quand même !

- Peut-être qu'elle est encore au cinéma ? _Proposa Jeanette._

- Oui peut-être ! Merci, on va aller voir. A la prochaine Jeanette !

- A la prochaine Simon ! _Dit-elle en raccrochant_. »

« Alors ? _Demanda anxieusement Alvin._

- Alors... il faut que tu ailles voir si elle ne traîne pas aux environs du cinéma. Elle n'est pas chez elle.

- AAAHH ! _Paniqua Alvin._

- Alvin, arrête de stresser, elle s'est peut-être endormie sur un banc ? Je ne sais pas. Le seul moyen de savoir si elle est encore là-bas, c'est d'aller voir !

- Tu as raison. Je vais aller la chercher ! Mais si elle est là, et qu'elle me fusille du regard et qu'elle me crie dessus, je fais quoi ? _Demanda Alvin._

- Tu sera un chipmunks mort ! _Dit Simon sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

- Merci de ton soutiens frérot ! Et ce n'est pas drôle ! _Dit Alvin en se dirigeant vers la porte_. »

Alvin sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers le cinéma. En quelques instants, il y fû. Il chercha aux alentours pour trouver Brittany, mais... Rien. Il n'y avait rien, n'y personne d'ailleurs. Il monta les escaliers. Les néons du cinéma étaient éteinds, signe que le cinéma était fermé.

Il avança près du banc, et posa sa patte dessus. Il inspira un bon coup.

« J'aurais vraiment voulu aller au cinéma avec toi Britt', je suis désolé ! _Pensa-t-il._ »

Retirant sa main du banc, il alla vers les marches des escaliers.

Il s'assit, ferma ses yeux et inspira longuement une bouffée d'air frais, tout en pensant à Britany.

« Brittany... Brittany... Où est-tu ? _Se demanda-t-il_. »

Soudain, une odeur qu'il connaissait bien vint titiller ses narines.

Non, ce n'était pas possible... Si il sentait son odeur, c'est qu'elle était encore là... Ou était encore là il y a quelques instants.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et renifla encore et encore son odeur, en se repérant à cette dernière, il suivit sa trace, et se retrouva sur le parking.

Il fit une grimace de dégoût.

Car il y avait maintenant 2 odeurs bien distinctes, qu'ils connaissait bien, même très bien.

L'une, était douce, sucrée, légèrement fleurie, c'était celle de Brittany. Et l'autre, forte, lourde, empestant légèrement, appartenait à un vil personnage.

« Ian Hawke ! _Souffla Alvin, un ton de défi dans la voix._ »


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rançon

_Je suis vraiment désolée du retard... Mais sans plus de bavardage, voici la suite :)_

**C**hapitre 3 : Rançon

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni sa truffe d'ailleurs. La Chipette qu'il avait harcelé pour qu'il sortent ensemble… enfin au cinéma, venait de se faire enlever par cet arrogant personnage qu'était Ian. Il allait payer. Il allait payer, car il avait oser toucher à Brittany, cet enfoiré.

De retour à la maison, il cria de toute la force de ses petis poumons :

« AAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Chut !_ dit Simon_, je suis au téléphone.

- Brittany s'est faite enlevée par…_ commença Alvin._

- Ian Hawke ! _continua Simon en mettant le haut-parleur._

- Co… Comment ? _Demanda Alvin._

**Une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.**

- Tiens tiens… Les Chipmunks… Comment ça va depuis le temps ? _demanda Ian avec un ton de je m'en foutisme._

- Espèce de…_ commença Alvin._

- Tatataa ! Ce n'est pas bien de dire des gros mots Alvin, Dave ne te l'as pas déjà dit ?

- Mh ! _dit alvin en baissant la tête._

- Bon alors, comme vous êtes assez intelligents, je suppose que l'un d'entre vous a remarqué qu'il manquait quelqu'un !

- Dave ! _s'exclama Theodore._

- Exact petit Chipmunks, alors si vous voulez qu'il ne lui arrive rien, j'aurais un petit marché à vous proposez !

- Quel est-il ? _demanda Simon les lèvres pincées._

- J'aurais bien voulu que vous me produisiez une chanson, mais finalement j'ai changé d'avis. Je voudrai que vous me donniez un milliard de dollars.

- Un milliard de dollars ? _s'exclamèrent-ils._

- Oui, un milliard, et seulement pour Dave !

- Et Brittany ? _demanda Alvin._

- Ah, l'écureuil en rose… Et bien, j'ajouterai un supplément de trois milliards !

- Quatre milliards en tout, mais vous êtes fou ?_ demanda Simon._

- Non, je suis rationnel, et surtout, ne prévenez pas la police ou sinon il leur arrivera malheur. Sur ce, je vous laisse petits Chipmunks, tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, c'est à dans deux jours, au parc ! Et soyez là AVEC l'argent ! _Dit Ian en raccrochant._

- QUOI ? DEUX JOURS ? MAIS IL EST VRAIMENT FOU ! Ou est-ce qu'on va trouvez tout cet argent en même pas deux jours ? _demanda Simon._

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ! _dit Theodore en pleurant discrètement._

- Oh non, Britt' si j'avais été là, il ne t'aurai pas enlevée et on aurai que Dave à retrouver… _pleura alvin._

- Alvin, ne t'en fait pas, on les retrouvera, coûte que coûte !

- J'espère bien ! En attendant, comme on ne peut pas appeler la police, il faut qu'on fasses avec ce qu'on a à portée de main, _dit Alvin._

- Une poelle ? _demanda Theodore, un manche de poelle en main._

- Non, je ne parles pas de choses matérielles, mais de personnes !

- Tu veux dire… _commença Simon._

- Oui, je veux parler de nos voisines, Jeanette, Eleanor et de Miss Miller ! _termina Alvin._ »

* * *

_Chapitre court, je sais T.T_

_Désolée du retard, surtout que l'histoire je l'ai déjà terminée :)_

_On se re-verra au prochain chapitre :P_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Les Chipettes & Miss Miller

_**A**lvin et les Chipmunks ne m'appartient pas..._

_**S**eule l'histoire est de moi,_

_**E**njoy :_

* * *

**C**hapitre 4 : Les Chipettes et Miss Miller

« Jeanette et Eleanor sont très proches de Britt', elles nous aiderons à coup sûr ! Miss Miller ne peut que suivre, Brittany fait tout de même partie de sa famille, _continua Alvin._

- T'as sans doutes raison, mais tout ça n'exclus pas le fait, que nous devons trouvez quatre milliards de dollars en seulement deux jours ! _dit Simon._

- L'argent n'est presque pas un problème !

- Comment ça ? _demanda Simon._

- Hé bien, nous sommes des star, nous sommes riches maintenant, mais ça va faire louche si on va à la banque et qu'on demande quatre milliards de dollars d'un coup !

- Ouais, et si on leur dit que c'est pour une rançon, ils vont alerter la police et c'est ce qu'on veut éviter…_ réfléchi Simon._

- Les Chipettes sont aussi compris dans le coup, enfin quand elles seront mises au courant ! _dit Alvin._

- Ouais… Mais même, si on viens chaque jours pour un milliard ça va faire encore plus louche. _Dit Simon._

- Dans ce cas, je ne voies plus qu'une seule solution !

- Non Alvin, tu ne pense pas à… voler ? _demanda Simon._

- Simon, je croies que c'est tout ce qu'il nous restes à faire ! _dit Alvin._

- Non attends, Ian doit avoir un plan derrière la tête, il doit vouloir qu'on vole l'argent, pour qu'on se retrouve nous même en prison ! _dit Simon._

- Sûrement !

- Je propose d'aller chez les Miller maintenant, _dit Theodore_, Jeanette et Ellie doivent s'en faire pour Brittany !

- Je pense qu'on doit leur dire ce qui est arrivé à leur sœur ! _dit Simon._

- Alors allons-y ! _dit Alvin._ »

**Une fois arrivés chez les Miller :**

Simon sonna, et quelques instants plus tard, Jeanette vint ouvrir la porte.

« Alors ? _demanda-t-elle._

- Je suis désolé, mais Alvin n'a pas trouvé Britt' au cinéma ! _déclara Simon_, on peut entrer ? On a quelque chose d'important à vous dire !

- Euh d'accord, _dit-elle en s'enlevant de l'entrée pour qu'il puissent rentrer._

**Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur :**

- Alors, c'est quoi cette chose si importante que vous aviez à dire ? _demanda Jeanette en fermant la porte derrière eux._

- Hé bien, _commença Simon._

- Il s'avère que notre très '_cher ami_' Ian Hawke a enlevé Dave et Brittany !_ continua Alvin._

- Et qu'il veux quatre milliards de dollars pour les relâcher ! _termina Theo._

- QUATRE MILLIARDS ? _fulmina Jeanette._

- Brittany, enlevée ?_ pleura Eleanor._

**Theodore la pris dans ses bras pour la réconforter.**

- Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il nous a donné rendez-vous dans DEUX JOURS ! _dit Alvin._

- Ça va, ça va Alvin. Bon voilà, on a pensé à aller une fois par jour à la banque pour réclamer un milliard, c'est-à-dire, que nous y allons en premier, que vous y aller après, et qu'on recommence le jour suivant. Mais on s'est rendu compte que ça ne marcherai peut-être pas, qu'ils se rendaient compte qu'on prenne une grosse somme d'argent et qu'ils appellent la police, ce qui ne doit pas être fait !_ dit Simon._

- Attends, pourquoi on ne doit pas appeler la police ? c'est le seul truc qui marche ! _demanda Jeanette._

- Non, Ian a dit que si on appelaient la police, il ferai du mal à Dave et Britt' ! _dit Alvin._

- Et galère ! _dit Jeanette._

- Comme tu dis !

- De toute façon on ne peut pas s'en sortir tout seuls, Mlle Miller doit être mise au courant. Et… Mais Ian, il veut la rançon par chèque ou en argent liquide ? _demanda Jeanette._

- Ben comme tout le monde, en liquide !

- On est dans un sacré pétrin, ça va être dure d'en sortir… _dit Jeanette._

**Simon s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras :**

- T'en fait pas, on les retrouvera ! _lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille._

- Merci ! _lui dit-elle un mince sourire aux lèvres, en rougissant._

- Bon, il faut qu'on trouve un plan pour essayer de ne pas le payer… Il faudrait qu'on trouve sa planque, et qu'on essaye de les sortir de là sans qu'il s'en rende compte ! _dit Alvin._

- Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, mais à mon avis il restera planqué jusqu'à dans deux jours ! Ça sera un peu difficile… Mais il faudrait qu'on essaye. Allons voir Miss Miller !_ dit Eleanor._

- Ok. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, et y trouvèrent un mot de Miss Miller qui leur disait qu'elle serai de retour dans quelques instants.

« Mince, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? _demanda Theo._

- Bon, dans ce genre de situation, il ne nous reste plus qu'une personne… _commença Simon._

- Qui ? _demanda Jeanette._

- Toby !_ termina Alvin._ »

* * *

_**V**oilà :)_

_**J**'espère que ça vous aura plu !_

_**J**e posterais le chapitre suivant dans quelques jours,_

_**A** la prochaine :)_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Jeanette

J_e suis sincèrement désolée pour les fans de Toby, mais il n'apparaîtra pas dans cette fanfiction, désolée..._

* * *

**C**hapitre 5 : Jeanette

« Attendons d'abord que Miss Miller rentre, elle ne devrai pas tarder ! _dit Eleanor._

- Ouais, attendons encore un peu ! _dit Theo._ »

Jeanette et Simon s'étaient un peu éloignés du groupe, et discutaient sur la rançon.

« Mais tu te rends compte ? QUATRE MILLIARDS DE DOLLARS ! C'est… c'est fou, c'est impossible… _panique Jeanette._

- Jeanette ! Calme-toi ! _dit Simon en lui attrapant le bras, ce qui eu pour effet de la ramener contre lui._ On va les retrouver ! Il y a des gens qui se font enlever un peu partout dans le monde, à chaque fois leurs familles doivent payer une forte somme d'argent, et les ravisseurs disent à chaque fois de ne pas appeler la police ! C'est ce qui nous arrive là maintenant, mais il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! D'accord ?

- D'a… D'accord ! _répondit-elle._

**Ils ne s'étaient pas encore rendus compte que leurs truffes se touchaient presque, Simon en s'en rendant compte, avait les joues légèrement rouges :**

- Euh… Je devrai peut-être te lâcher ! _dit-il la voix défaillante._

- Euh… Ben… Ouais ! _dit Jeanette, les joues empourprées._ »

Simon la lâcha et ils évitaient le regard de l'autre.

Mais Jeanette, en tournant la tête, n'avait pas vue que Simon l'avait tournée en même temps qu'elle et sa truffe toucha celle de Simon.

« Euh…. Désolé ! _dit Simon en se détachant de Jeanette, leurs joues avaient maintenant une belle teinte rouge, couleur tomate._

- Euh… C'est… C'est rien ! _dit Jeanette._ A… Allons rejoindre les autres !

- Attends ! »

Simon l'attrapa de nouveau par le bras, la tourna pour qu'elle soit en face de lui, hésita un instant en la regardant dans les yeux, et finalement lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

« T'en fais pas, _lui dit-il d'une voix douce,_ on y arrivera ! »

Il partit vers le reste du groupe, tandis que Jeanette restait sur place, les joues roses, sa main touchant la joue sur laquelle Simon avait déposé un baiser et le cœur battant la chamade.

'Il… Il m'a… Embrassée ! Je n'y crois pas, Lui, Simon Séville, m'embrasser… Certes sur la joue, mais… Oh lala… Je… Je me sens toute drôle d'un coup ! Oh oh… C'est… C'est pas possible… Serai-je… Amoureuse ?'_ se demande-t-elle._

Elle mis de côté ses pensées, et se dirigea à son tour vers les autres.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? _demande-t-elle en essayant d'avoir une voix normale._

- L'idée super-géniale d'Alvin ! _répondit Theo._

- Ah… Et quelle est-elle ? _demande Jeanette._

- Euh… Hé bien…

- Ben vas-y, accouches ! Dit-moi qu'elle est ton idée super-géniale !

- Essayer de trouver la planque de Ian…

- Tu l'avais déjà dit !

- Oui, mais là, j'avais pas fini ! _explique-t-il._

- Ah désolée ! Continue !

- Bon, de trouver sa planque et de…

- De quoi ? _demande-t-elle impatiente._

**Alvin resta un moment silencieux, avant de dire d'une voix claire :**

- D'envoyer l'un de nous comme appât ! »

* * *

_Voili voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû !_

_Prochain chapitre : Chapitre 6 : Idée._

_Voilà, à la prochaine !_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Idée

Hello les gens :)

Vous allez bien ? Moi oui ^^. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

**C**hapitre 6 : Idée

Jeanette ouvrit de grands yeux :

« QUOI ?

- Tu as très bien entendu ! _dit Alvin._

- Nan, mais ça va pas la tête ? Envoyer l'un de nous comme appât, c'est se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et en plus, ça va jouer en sa faveur ! Si il chope l'un de nous, il va en profiter pour augmenter la rançon !

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle ne serai pas d'accord ! _dit Simon à Alvin._

- Mais si c'est moi qui y va, vous ne risquez rien ! _dit Alvin._

- Trop dangereux Alvin, je te signale qu'on a que DEUX JOURS pour avoir QUATRE MILLIARDS DE DOLLARS ! _justifia Jeanette._

- ET ALORS ? _demanda-t-il._

- ET ALORS ON A PAS ENCORE DE PLAN ! _cria Jeanette._

- SI, ON EN A PLEIN, MAIS PERSONNE N'EST D'ACCORD !

- OH ÇA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! _cria Simon_. Taisez-vous un peu ! Il faut essayer de se calmer…

- Et si on faisait un vote ? _demanda Theo._

- Un… Un vote ?

- Ben oui, on propose nos plans, et celui qui a le plus de votes, on l'exécute ?

**Ils regardèrent tous Theodore d'une drôle de façon.**

- Enfin, non, on n'exécute pas celui qui à eu l'idée, on suivra juste le plan...

- Ouais, je me disais aussi... _dit Simon._

- C'est pas une si mauvaise idée ! _dit Alvin après un certain temps de silence,_ je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus Jeanette !

- C'est rien Alvin, j'ai l'habitude avec Britt… _elle s'arrêta se rendant compte du prénom qu'elle allait dire_, Brittany…

**Elle pleura. Simon la pris dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, doucement.**

- Chut ! On va la retrouvez ! _dit-il._

**Elle se calma :**

- Je… je suis désolée de pleurer comme ça…

- C'est rien, dit Simon, on a tous nos faiblesses ! »

Elle lui souris, et il lui rendit son sourire.

Eleanor regardait sa sœur dans les bras de Simon :

« Vous êtes trop mignons tout les deux ! _dit-elle._

- ELEANOR ! _dirent-ils en chœur, les joues rouges._

- Ben quoi ? _demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

- Bon, on le fait ce vote ? _demanda Alvin pour changer de sujet._ »

Jeanette s'échappa des bras de Simon et suivit Alvin en disant :

« C'est ce que j'allais proposer !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça ! _dit Alvin d'un ton moqueur_. »

Et pour toute réponse, elle lui asséna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Aie ! _dit Alvin en se massant l'épaule._ »

* * *

Et voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plû, à la prochaine ;)


	7. Chapitre 7 : Vote

Eh voilà le chapitre 7... Avec du retard ^.^'

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**C**hapitre 7 : Vote

« Bon alors, chacun propose un ou plusieurs plans, et chacun vote pour ou contre, _dit Theodore_, allez, commence Eleanor !

- Euh… je propose qu'on… qu'on essaye de trouver cet argent au plus vite… Pourquoi ne pas faire comme Simon avait dit quand il sont arrivés : aller à la banque, mais à la place de prendre un milliard par famille chaque jours, on y va à tour de rôle, en prenant pas forcément la même somme d'argent, mais pour qu'à la fin de la journée, on ai deux milliards, et on recommence la journée d'après !

- Euh… ça me semble un peu compliqué ! _dit Alvin._

- C'est une très bonne idée, mais ils vont se rendre compte de quelque chose, c'est obligé, à moins qu'ils ne soient pas futés… _dit Simon._

- J'ai une proposition ! _dit Jeanette._

- On t'écoutes !

- Et bien, on pourrait allez au distributeur d'argent, on en trouve près des banques ou des magasins… Mais… La plus forte somme qu'ils propose ne suffira jamais, même si on recommence à chaque fois…

- Ouais… mais c'était une bonne idée… _dit Simon._

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les gens qui enlèvent des personnes importantes veulent beaucoup d'argent comme rançon ? _demande Alvin._

- Ben… C'est parce qu'ils sont attirés par l'argent comme un aimant… _dit Simon_

- Bon, et si on regardait dans nos réserves d'argent ? Oh… J'ai une meilleure idée ! Et si on photocopiait de faux billets à partir de vrais billets ? _demande Theodore_.

- Pas mal… En plus, il n'a pas préciser à quelle heure il faut aller le rejoindre au parc, donc si on fait ça, le soir, il ne remarquera pas que ce sont des faux billets ! _dit Simon._

- Oui, mais il faudra recouvrir le dessus des faux billets avec des vrais billets, sinon au toucher il va s'en rendre compte ! _dit Alvin._

- Je vote pour ! _dit Eleanor._

- Moi aussi ! _dit Jeanette._

- Je vote pour aussi ! Mais j'aimerais rajouté quelque chose à ton plan Theo, _dit Alvin._

- Quoi donc ?

- Hé bien, quand on ira au parc, je suppose qu'il ne prendra pas de risques, et qu'il aura caché Brittany et Dave quelque part. Alors pendant que vous irez le voir avec l'argent, j'essayerai de trouver là ou il les aura cachés, et je pense qu'Eleanor et Jeanette devrai en faire de même, comme Ian n'est pas au courant que vous l'êtes !

- Excellente idée Alvin ! _disent-elles en chœur._

- Et toi Simon ? As-tu quelque chose à rajouter ?

- Oui ! Il faudrait lui faire perdre le plus de temps possible, donc je propose, qu'on mette l'argent dans une mallette, et qu'on y mette un cadenas au-près. Comme ça, ça laissera le temps à Alvin, Jeanette et Eleanor de trouver la cachette. Et on lui demandera de relâcher l'un des otages pour qu'on lui donne la clef !

- Et bien, il semblerait que notre plan soit parfait ! _dit Jeanette._

- Il l'est ! _affirme Theo_. »

Ils rirent.

Ils n'avaient pas arrêtés de parler toute la nuit, qu'ils ne se rendirent pas immédiatement compte de l'heure qu'il était : 4 heures du matin.

« Oh, il serai peut-être temps d'aller dormir non ? _demande Jeanette en regardant l'horloge._

- Oh, tu as raison ! Allez, on rentre ! _dit Simon._

- Attendez… restez donc avec nous ! on se sens un peu seules…_ dit Jeanette._

**Ils se regardèrent entre eux, et Simon répondit :**

- D'accord, on reste ! »

Ils montèrent à l'étage, tandis que Jeanette regardait le mot sur lequel Miss Miller avait inscrit qu'elle serait bientôt de retour.

Tandis qu'elle montait à son tour à l'étage, elle s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers, quelque chose lui avait traversé l'esprit :

« Miss Miller… où êtes-vous ? » _se demande-t-elle._

* * *

Le 8° ne tardera pas, promis :)


	8. Chapitre 8 : Rêves

Et voilà le chapitre 8, plus long que les autres ^^

Bonne lecture people.

* * *

**C**hapitre 8 : Rêves

Rêve de Theodore :

_Theo était sur le canapé, dans sa maison, avec ses frères et avec Dave._

_Dave leur racontait comment il s'était fait enlevé par Ian, et leur disait combien il avait pensé à ses fils Chipmunks durant ce temps._

_Theodore était heureux, tout était rentré dans l'ordre._

_Brittany était chez ses sœurs, et leur rendait visite de temps en temps, félicitant Theo de son plan très brillant._

_Il était aux anges… Mais il lui manquait quelque chose… Enfin, plutôt quelqu'un…_

_Eleanor n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire, de le prendre dans ses bras pour avoir un câlin, de lui dire des choses, et presque tout ses secrets…_

_D'un coup, on sonna à la porte. Theo se leva et alla ouvrir :_

_C'était les Chipettes. Mais il manquait Eleanor._

_Ce que Theo n'avait pas vu, c'est qu'elles pleuraient._

_« Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda-t-il inquiet.

_- E… Ele… Eleanor… elle… elle est… morte ! _pleura Brittany._ »_

Theodore se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Il tourna la tête à la recherche d'Eleanor, et la trouva blotti dans le lit d'en face.

Il se leva du lit, et se dirigea vers celui d'Eleanor.

Arrivé devant celui-ci, il caressa la joue d'Eleanor.

Il se pencha près de son oreille, et lui susurra deux mots qu'il n'aurai jamais pensé dire :

« Je t'aime ! »

Rêve d'Eleanor :

_Eleanor était sur son lit, elle regardait des photos, d'elle et de ses sœurs._

_Brittany était revenue, et lui racontait tout ce qu'elle avait vu quand elle a été enlevée._

_Elle et ses sœurs étaient à présent, comme avant._

_Heureuses, joyeuses, épanouies… Mais il manquait quelque chose à Eleanor, un vide dans son cœur, que personne n'avait jamais comblé avant qu'elle ne le voit…_

_« Theodore… _dit-elle en caressant du bout des doigts, une photo d'elle avec Theo_, je ne suis plus sûre de tout maintenant… Mais il y a bien une chose que je sais… elle versa une larme, Theodore… Quelle est cette joie intense que je ressens quand je te vois ? Quel est ce pincement au cœur que je ressens quand tu me souris ? Quelle est cette chaleur qui m'envahit tout le corps quand tu t'approches de moi ? Pourquoi toutes ses questions ? Est-ce que… je ressens plus que de l'amitié pour toi ? »_

_Elle arrêta de se poser des questions quand soudain, elle entendit une petite voix lui dire : « Je t'aime ! »_

_Elle retira ses yeux de la photo, et chercha des yeux la personne qui aurai pu dire ça, mais personne d'autre qu'elle était dans la chambre._

_« Ne me quittes pas ! »_

_Elle se redressa… cette voix, elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part… mais où ?_

_« Je t'aime tellement ! »_

_Cette voix… c'est… c'est celle… De Theodore._

Elle se réveilla, et se trouva nez à nez avec Theodore.

« Theo ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _demanda-t-elle._

- Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar… J'ai rêvé que… Que tu n'étais plus là…_ pleura-t-il doucement._

- Theodore… Viens là ! _dit-elle en lui faisant signe de la joindre dans le lit_. »

Il se coucha à côté d'elle, et elle le pris dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle lui chanta une berceuse, et il s'endormit dans les bras de la chipette qu'il aimait.

Rêve de Simon :

_Simon était en train de lire un livre, dans sa chambre, quand d'un coup, le téléphone sonna._

_Il sursauta, et descendit pour aller répondre._

_Il remarqua que personne n'était là, et que la maison était sans dessus dessous._

_C'était à cause de la fête de la veille, c'était pour l'anniversaire de Simon._

_« C'est pas possible que la maison soit dans cet état, même à cause d'une fête. Et en plus, ils ne sont pas là… ce n'est pas normal, ils m'auraient prévenus si ils étaient partit. »_

_Le téléphone sonna encore une fois, et Simon pris l'appel :_

_« Âllo ?_

_- Vous êtes bien Simon Séville ? _demanda une voix grave.

_- Euh, oui, pourquoi ? Et qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Qui je suis, n'a aucune importance. Avez-vous remarqué que votre maison est dans un bordel pas possible, et qu'il manque vos frères._

_- Euh… Oui, mais je suis sûr qu'ils reviendront ! _dit Simon.

_- Comptez là dessus ! Ils ne reviendront pas chez eux, tant que vous n'aurez pas payé la rançon de cinq millions de dollars ! N'oubliez pas de venir demain avec l'argent près du cinéma. Joyeux anniversaire petit chipmunk, j'espère que mon cadeau vous plaît ! _dit la voix en riant jaune_. »_

Simon se réveilla en sursaut, et tourna sa tête à gauche.

Alvin était couché, paisiblement, dans un lit à côté du sien.

Il soupira de joie, et tourna la tête dans l'autre sens.

Theodore n'était pas dans son lit.

Simon paniqua et se leva en bondissant du lit. Il chercha des yeux Theodore, mais ne le trouva pas dans le noir. Il prit alors une lampe de poche, et l'alluma.

Il se dirigea vers les lits des Chipettes, et éclaira le lit d'Eleanor.

Il éteignit la lampe de poche, et soupira, Theodore était là, dans le lit de la chipette.

Mais Simon ne chercha ni le comment, ni le pourquoi, et se laissa tomber sur le sol, à côté du lit de Jeanette.

Rêve de Jeanette :

_Jeanette était dans sa salle de bain, en train de prendre une douche._

_L'eau coula sur son corps, et la mousse du shampooing sentait la noix de coco._

_Elle passa ses cheveux sous le jet d'eau, et la mousse glissa le long de son corps, avant d'atterrir dans le fond de la baignoire._

_Mais, elle reçu de la mousse dans les yeux._

_« Aie. »_

_Elle sortit de la baignoire, les yeux piquant, et s'empara d'une serviette pour essuyer ses pauvres petits yeux. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vue, c'était que quelqu'un était dans la pièce avec elle, braquant un couteau vers sa gorge._

_Une fois que ses yeux furent essuyés, elle les ouvrit, et vit la personne qui braquait une arme blanche sur elle._

Elle se réveilla en hurlant. Elle tremblait dans son lit, en se répétant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais elle avait toujours aussi peur.

Simon, qui était juste à côté de son lit, sursauta et se tourna pour être en face de Jeanette.

« Chuuuuut ! Mais enfin, qu'as-tu à crier comme ça ? _demanda –t-il._

- Je… J'ai rêvé que… Que quelqu'un voulait me tuer… _dit-elle en sanglotant._

**Simon ouvrit de grand yeux :**

- Ça va aller, ça va aller ! chut ! _dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux._

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais près de mon lit ? _demanda-t-elle._

- Oh… Ben j'ai cru que Theodore avait été enlevé, comme il n'était pas dans son lit, alors j'ai cherché dans la chambre, et il est avec Eleanor. Sur le coup, j'étais tellement heureux qu'il n'avait pas été enlevé, que je me suis laissé tomber. Et je n'avait pas remarqué que j'étais près de ton lit.

- Ah… Je crois que cette histoire d'enlèvement nous monte à la tête.

- Oui, je crois aussi… Bon allez, rendors-toi ! Je retourne me coucher !

- Attends, Simon… _dit-elle en lui attrapant le bras._

**Il la regarda :**

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que… Je peux… Dormir avec toi ? _demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, les joues rouges._

- Euh… Ben… Euh… Bien… Bien sûr ! _dit-il en rougissant._

- Merci ! _dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue_. »

Ils rougirent tout les deux, et partirent vers le lit de Simon.

Jeanette se blotti dans les bras de Simon, et posa sa tête sur le torse de ce dernier.

Simon posa sa tête contre celle de Jeanette, et il s'endormit.

Rêve d'Alvin :

_Alvin était sur une colline, et regardait ses frères._

_Theodore poussai la balançoire sur laquelle était Eleanor, ils riaient, ils étaient heureux…_

_Simon était couché au pied d'un arbre et tenait Jeanette dans ses bras. Ils dormaient. Eux aussi étaient heureux…_

_Alvin tourna la tête, et vit Brittany. Il marcha vers elle._

_Elle était couchée dans l'herbe, et avait le regard dirigé vers le ciel._

_Elle semblait rêver._

_Il s'approcha encore un peu, et se coucha à ses côtés._

_Elle ne disait rien, alors Alvin commença à parler :_

_« Britt'… Tu sembles ailleurs…_

_- Oui, je sais Alvin ! Je regarde les nuages, c'est très relaxant, et ça me fait penser à autre chose qu'à Ian, _dit-elle une larme coulant sur sa joue_._

_- Brittany, _dit Alvin en essuyant sa larme_, je sais que c'est difficile d'oublier ce genre de chose, mais regarde… Tout semble comme avant, tes sœurs sont heureuses, elles t'on retrouvée, et elles ont mes frères…_

**_Alvin avait le visage rivé vers la place ou étaient ses frères._**

_- Alvin… j'essaye d'oublier, mais c'est très difficile. Je ne sais pas si Dave peut oublier si vite ce qu'il s'était passé… Mais moi, c'est différent, je ne suis encore qu'une enfant Alvin, je ne peut pas oublier tout de suite… Et surtout, pas toute seule, _dit-elle en le regardant.

**_Il tourna sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux :_**

_- Britt'…_

_- Chut ! _dit-elle._ »_

_Elle se releva légèrement, pris les épaules d'Alvin de ses deux mains, et lui plaqua le dos et les épaules sur l'herbe._

_En faisant ça, elle se retrouva à moitié sur lui._

_Alvin ne disait rien, il la regardait, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine et les yeux pétillants._

_Brittany le regarda, ses yeux brillaient. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête en avant._

_Alvin leva légèrement la sienne. Il entoura Brittany de ses bras, et attendit._

_Elle ferma les yeux, et avança… doucement. Elle entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, et Alvin fit de même._

_Leurs lèvres n'était plus qu'à un millimètre…_

« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! »

Alvin se réveilla en sursaut. Ce foutu réveil que Jeanette n'éteignait jamais, même pendant les vacances, lui avait gâché son rêve…

En se rappelant de quoi il avait rêvé, il rougit.

« Jeanette, il faut vraiment que tu éteignes ton réveil, au moins pendant les vacances ! _disait-il._

- Oups, désolée Alvin, _dit-elle en se levant du lit de Simon_, les joues rouges.

- Bon alors, on s'y met quand ? _demanda Eleanor._

- Je penses qu'on devrai s'y mettre tout de suite, car on n'a plus qu' un jour et demi ! _dit Jeanette en regardant l'heure,_ il est 12h14.

- Oui, allons-y ! Et regardons si Miss Miller est rentrée !_ dit Eleanor._

- MISS MILLER !_ cria Jeanette en sortant de la chambre._

- On ferai bien d'aller voir aussi ! _dit Eleanor_. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre, et trouvèrent Jeanette devant une porte ouverte.

Ils avancèrent vers elle, et regardèrent à l'intérieur de la salle.

Miss Miller était là, sur une chaise à tous les regarder.

« Quoi ? _avait-elle dit._

**Jeanette souffla.**

- Vous n'étiez pas là hier soir, ni ce matin ! _dit Eleanor._

- Ah oui, j'étais chez la voisine d'en face, elle faisait une réunion sur les machines à café. J'avous que ça m'a bien plu. Bon, et puis-je savoir pourquoi quand j'appelle chez nos chers voisins les Séville, Dave ne répond pas ? Et pourquoi Brittany n'est pas à la maison ?

**Ils se regardèrent, et Simon se décida à lui dire :**

- Et bien… En faite, Dave et Brittany… On été… Enlevés ! »

* * *

Eh voilà...

A bientôt pour le chapitre 9 + +.


	9. Chapitre 9 : Billets

Et voilà le chapitre 9 :)

* * *

**C**hapitre 9 : Billets

Elle les regarda incrédule :

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? C'est une caméra cachée ?

- Non, non… Ils ont bien été enlevés ! disait Jeanette.

- Par Ian Hawke ! rajouta Theo.

- Et il veut une rançon de quatre milliards de dollars pour les relâchés ! finissait Alvin.

- QUOI ? demanda-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

- On avait pensé à faire des faux billets et d'aller à son rendez-vous le soir, comme ça, il ne verra pas que se soit des faux billets ! expliqua Theodore, fier de son plan.

- En fait on a pensés à tout, il nous faut juste commencer à faire les faux billets.

- Je vais appeler la police ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- NON ! crièrent-ils tous.

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrives ?

- On a notre père et notre amie qui on été enlevés ! disait Simon, on doit faire quelque chose pour les aider ! Dans ce cas là, il faut qu'on fasse de faux billets !

- Mais…

- Tous ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de photocopier ! protesta Alvin, alors mettons-nous au travail, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! »

Sur ces paroles, ils s'éparpillèrent.

Alvin, Theodore et Simon étaient rentrés chez eux, prendre leurs réserve de vrais billets.

Jeanette et Eleanor essayèrent tant bien que mal de sortir la photocopieuse.

Miss Miller, en les voyant s'acharner pour aider Brittany et Dave, les aida à mettre la photocopieuse sur la table.

« Bon alors, nous avons tout j'espère ? a dit Jeanette, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, alors, papier, OK, vrais billets, OK, malette, OK, massicot, OK, photocopieuse…

La photocopieuse émit un bruit bizarre, et s'alluma.

- OK ! disait-elle en cochant une case sur un calepin.

Elle se dirigea vers Theodore qui avait un sachet étrange à la main :

- Theo, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Et bien, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait remplir le fond de la mallette avec des billets de jeux de société. Comme ça on aura moins de faux billets à photocopier.

- Bonne idée Theodore, je vais demander à Ellie d'aller voir si on en a nous aussi. Tu peut aller mette tout ça dans la mallette. »

Theodore versa tout le contenu du sachet dans la mallette.

Il prit ensuite les billets et les rangea soigneusement.

Jeanette était avec Ellie dans leur chambre, là ou il y avait tout les jeux de société.

Elles ouvrirent les boîtes, les fermèrent, les balancèrent…

Environ trente minutes plus tard, elles descendirent, les bras plein de sac remplis de billets de jeux de société.

Après avoir remplit le fond de la mallette de billets de jeux de société, ils commencèrent avec les faux billets.

Simon donna le vrai billet à Miss Miller qui le photocopia en plusieurs exemplaires.

(Il faut savoir que comme ils sont riches, ils photocopient les plus gros billets, en clair ils photocopient les billets ou il y a la plus grande somme d'argent dessus.)

Alvin et Jeanette eux, plaçaient les feuilles sur le massicot, qui coupait le blanc autour du faux billet.

Theodore quand à lui, froissait les billets pour faire plus vrai et Eleanor mettait l'argent dans la mallette.

Elle se remplissait petit à petit.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à 18h.

Miss Miller photocopia le dernier faux billet de la journée.

Jeanette le mis sur le massicot, le passa à Theodore qui le froissa et Ellie le mis dans la mallette.

« Hé bien… On a bien travaillé ! félicita Jeanette.

- Ouais ! disait Alvin, mais ils nous manquent encore pas mal d'argent !

- Si j'ai bien compté, il nous reste encore deux milliards et demi à photocopier ! expliqua Jeanette, mais avec les billets de jeux de société, il devrai nous rester deux milliards.

- Quoi ?

- Hé oui, on a bien bossé ! Allez, c'est l'heure de manger, ensuite on ira dormir ! ordonna Jeanette.

- Ouais, on a encore le temps ! rajouta Simon, reposons-nous ! »

Ils allèrent manger. Miss Miller alla au magasin, pour acheter des feuilles pour le lendemain. Il ne leur en restaient plus beaucoup.

Dès qu'elle fut revenue, ils allèrent se coucher.

Demain promettait d'être une journée mouvementée…

* * *

Eh voilà, je sais c'était long pour peu, très peu, d'histoire et beaucoup de fautes -.-


	10. Chapitre 10 : Sentiments

Le 10, le voici le voilà :)

* * *

**C**hapitre 10 : Sentiments

Le lendemain matin, Jeanette fut la première levée, avant que le réveil ne sonne.

Elle l'éteignit, se rappelant qu'Alvin n'aime pas être réveillé par un réveil pendant les vacances.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle avait toujours peur que quelqu'un rentre et l'égorge, mais elle se dit que personne ne pouvait rentrer dans la maison.

Elle passa sous le jet d'eau, et se lava.

Elle sortie de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour d'elle, et se dirigea vers la chambre pour aller chercher ses habits.

Elle ouvrit son armoire, et sortie une jupe en jeans, un T-shirt violet et une veste en jeans bleue. Elle s'habilla.

Eleanor se réveilla et salua Jeanette :

« Tiens le réveil n'a pas sonné ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, je l'ai éteins. Je préfère me réveiller en retard, plutôt que de me faire tuer par Alvin ! rigola Jeanette.

Eleanor ria

- Bon, vas prendre ta douche, je sais qu'il nous reste encore la journée, mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas être propre ! expliqua Jeanette en souriant.

- J'y vais ! marmonna Eleanor en prenant ses habits dans l'armoire, une jupe verte et un T-shirt vert. »

Eleanor sortie de la chambre, et Jeanette descendit les escaliers.

Elle se retrouva dans la cuisine avec un mot de Miss Miller

« Je serai de retour dans un instant, j'ai quelques courses à faire.

Le petit-déjeuner est sur la table.

A tout de suite. »

Jeanette reposa le mot sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la table ou étaient posés les bols de céréales.

Elle en pris un et mâcha silencieusement tout en étant dans ses pensées :

« Vivement que Brittany rentre ! On pourra de nouveau être comme avant. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais je suis sûre qu'on y arrivera ensemble ! Et puis Britt' a Alvin… Ils seront heureux ensembles ! Ils se comprennent, même si des fois c'est pas trop ça… se dit-elle en souriant.

Eleanor… Tu as de la chance… Theo est vraiment un bon gars !

Et moi… Je suis seule… Oh et pourquoi je me lamente sur mon sors ? Pourquoi je me poses des questions aussi stupides les unes que les autres ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles ont tellement de facilité à se trouver quelqu'un ?

Simon… Tu es vraiment très gentil, très intelligent et très mignon… elle rougissait.

Est-ce que ce que je ressens pour toi… Tu le ressens aussi pour moi ? »

Elle enfourna une autre cuillère.

Toujours dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vue que Simon était descendu et la regardait d'une drôle de façon.

« Jeanette ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant, Jeanette ça va ? »

Il s'approcha encore, jusqu'à être à côté d'elle.

« Jeanette ? Tu m'entends ? »

Cette fois, il pris sa tête dans ses mains et la secoua.

« Jeanette, es-tu parmi nous ?

-Hein… Que, quoi ? oui, je suis là, désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, expliqua-elle en rougissant.

- Jeanette, regardes-moi ! »

Elle le regarda.

Yeux dans les yeux.

Jeanette ne pu s'empêcher de rougir encore plus.

Simon en voyant ça, rougit lui aussi :

« Ses yeux pétillent. Ses magnifiques yeux violets qui me regardent…

J'aime tellement ses yeux…

Et en plus, elle est si belle…

Oh Jeanette… Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens tout drôle quand tu es près de moi ? Pourquoi je ne peut m'empêcher de rougir quand tu souris ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me pose ces questions débiles alors que je crois connaître la réponse ? Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrives pas à te dire… que je t'aime ? se demanda-t-il en baissant la tête. »

Jeanette s'inquiéta légèrement :

« Simon ?

Elle pris son menton dans sa main, et souleva la tête de Simon, pour qu'il lui fasse face.

- Tu te sens bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, je me sens bien ! répondit-il, surtout quand tu es là…

Ils rougirent.

- Oh Simon… Tu es un grand charmeur ! souriait-elle. C'est ça que j'aime chez toi !

Elle rougit encore plus, et Simon lui caressa la joue :

- Jeanette… Je… Je sais que c'est pas le bon moment pour le dire mais je… Je… Jeanette, peut importe ce que tu diras, ça ne changera rien. Jeanette… Tu es la première fille tamia que j'ai rencontrée, et je veut que tu saches, que je t'oublierai jamais. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je m'entends super bien avec toi, et j'aimerai vraiment que ça continue. Mais… J'aimerais aussi, qu'on soient plus que des amis ! dit-il, Jeanette, je t'aime !

Jeanette le regarda avec des gros yeux, le cœur battant fort dans la poitrine :

- Simon… Tu es mon meilleur ami, je m'entends extrêmement bien avec toi, j'espère que ça continuera ainsi. Mais moi aussi j'aimerai être plus que ton amie ! dit-elle les joues rouges et un sourire pointant sur son visage. Simon, moi aussi, je t'aime !

Il la regarda, et un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Jeanette…

- Chuuuut ! »

Elle leva la tête, et Simon la descendit légèrement afin d'être à la même hauteur.

Elle se mis sur la pointe de ses pattes. Leurs truffes se touchaient.

Ils rougirent, savourant cet instant…

Soudain, Jeanette avança et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Simon.

Il fut surprit, mais lui rendit son baiser en fermant les yeux.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Jeanette et elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Simon.

Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent légèrement et leurs langues entrèrent en contact.

Ce fut une explosion de saveur, et de bonheur qui se répendit en eux.

Ils étaient si heureux en cet instant.

Malheureusement, ce baiser ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

Eleanor venait de faire son apparition dans la cuisine, les regardant :

« JEANETTE ! cria-t-elle en sautillant sur place et en tapant dans ses mains, c'est merveilleux ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Même si ça n'est pas vraiment le moment, mais vous avez raison, il faut rester positif. En plus, on revoit Britt' ce soir !

Elle se dirigea vers l'un des bols de céréales tandis que Simon et Jeanette se décollèrent l'un de l'autre. Simon alla vers l'un des bols, et en mangea le contenu.

- Alors, comme ça vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Eleanor connaissant parfaitement la réponse.

- Ellie, tu viens de nous voir, je ne voies pas pourquoi on devrai te répondre ! objecta-elle en riant, mais s'il te plaît… ne le cri pas sur tout les toîts ! Je ne voudrai pas que ça se sache aussi vite !

- D'accord ! approuva-elle, vous savez, vous en avez de la chance ! Vous êtes tout les deux brillants, et vous êtes ensembles, c'est la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait vous arriver.

- Ellie ! réconforta Jeanette, ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tu sera avec quelqu'un… Et je penses même que ça ne va pas tarder !

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Tu es très réconfortante ! raconta Eleanor, mais je penses que si je veux vraiment être avec quelqu'un, c'est moi qui devrai lui dire, et pas attendre indéfiniment que lui me le dise. Oh… Tu croies que j'y arriverai ?

Eleanor avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ellie… Ça va aller ! Ecoute, je suis sûre que, qui que ce soit, il t'aime, même si il ne te le dis pas. J'ai ma petite idée sur qui tu es amoureuse, mais j'attendrai avant de le dire ! souriait Jeanette.

- Merci Jeanette ! remercia Ellie en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Theodore descendit les escaliers et trouva Jeanette et Ellie dans un câlin fraternel.

« Bonjour ! disait-il d'une voix douce.

- Bonjour Theo ! disait Ellie en séchant ses larmes et en rougissant.

- Salut Theodore ! dirent Jeanette et Simon en se regardant. »

Theodore se dirigea vers l'un des bols.

« Et je croies même, que j'ai raison pour ma petite idée ! pensa Jeanette en souriant. »

* * *

Allez, courage c'est bientôt la fin :)


	11. Chapitre 11 : Promesse

L'avant dernier est arrivé :)

* * *

**C**hapitre 11 : Promesse

Jeanette se précipita dans la chambre, pour réveiller Alvin :

« DEBOUT ! _cria-t-elle_, c'est l'heure de travailler !

- Oh non, encore un petit peu Dave !

- Euh… Alvin, c'est moi, c'est Jeanette ! Allez réveilles-toi si tu veut revoir Dave et Britt… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'Alvin avait bondit hors du lit, et courait vers la cuisine.

Elle descendit.

Alvin mangea le contenu de son bol aussi vite qu'il le pu.

Après que tout les bols furent vides, Jeanette les mis sur le comptoir près du lavabo.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la photocopieuse.

Jeanette commença à placer le vrai billet, et appuya sur le bouton pour commencer les reproductions.

Simon et Alvin se chargeaient toujours de placer le papier sur le massicot.

Pour le reste, les rôles n'avaient pas changés.

Theodore froissait le papier et Eleanor le mettait dans la mallette.

Miss Miller n'arriva que vers 11h.

Elle sourit en voyant les tamias au travail.

Comme ils se débrouillaient bien, elle prépara le déjeuner.

C'était d'un calme dans cette maison, les seuls bruits que l'on entendaient, c'était le bruit de la photocopieuse et du massicot ainsi que celui des casseroles.

Quelques instants plus tard :

« Les enfants, c'est l'heure de passer à table ! _appela Miss Miller._

- ON ARRIVE ! _cria Jeanette._ »

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, il étaient là.

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent.

Quand ils eurent fini, Miss Miller fit la vaisselle et les autres retournèrent à la photocopieuse.

« Bon, allez, il nous reste encore environ un milliard ! _encouragea Jeanette_.

- Hé ben, on avance vite ! _sourit Eleanor_.

- Ouais… Mais pas assez ! _maugréa Alvin_.

- On fait ce qu'on peut, de toute façon, on aura quasiment toutes les chances de notre côté ! _se réjouissait Jeanette,_ Simon et Theodore lui feront perdre du temps, et nous on essayera de les sortir de là.

- Ouais. Mais il faut aussi savoir ou chercher ! _expliqua Alvin_, peut-être qu'il les aura attachés à un arbre… A moins qu'il les aient enfermés quelque part… Bon, on verra ça ce soir ! »

Ils continuèrent leur travail.

« Miss Miller ? est-ce que vous pourriez allez voir si on a un cadenas ? Pour fermer cette mallette ! Et si possible, nous ramener deux clefs, la vraie qui ouvre le cadenas, et une autre qui ne l'ouvrirai pas ?

- Entendu Jeanette ! _sourit Miss Miller_.

- Merci ! _sourit Jeanette à son tour_. »

Miss Miller monta les escaliers, et parti vers la chambre des Chipettes.

Elle alla vers une armoire, et en sortit un cadenas sur lequel était accroché la clef qui l'ouvrai.

Elle fouilla encore, et en trouva une autre. Elle enleva la vraie clef, et testa l'autre.

L'autre clef l'ouvrai aussi.

Miss Miller souffla, et continua de chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en trouva une autre qu'elle teste, et miracle, celle-ci n'ouvrai pas le cadenas.

Elle descendit, et donna le cadenas à Eleanor, qui le posa à côté de la mallette.

Miss Miller pris la place de Jeanette, et celle-ci aida Eleanor à mettre les billets dans la mallette.

Jeanette continuai de compter les billets.

Alvin, Simon et Theodore avaient quelques perles de sueur sur leurs fronts.

Eleanor partie dans la salle de bain, et en descendit avec des serviettes :

« Je penses que vous devriez allez prendre votre douche ! _disait-elle avec un sourire._ Tenez, et suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où se trouve la salle de bain. »

Les garçons la suivirent.

Jeanette et Miss Miller se partagèrent le travail pendant que les autres étaient en haut.

Eleanor redescendit avec Simon et Alvin.

« Theo prend sa douche, ensuite ce sera au tour de Simon, puis de Alvin ! _disait-elle_. »

Comme Theodore n'était pas là, c'est Jeanette qui s'occupait de froisser les papiers.

Theodore descendit quelques minutes plus tard, reprenant sa tâche de froisser les papiers.

Jeanette prit la place de Simon et aida Alvin à placer les feuilles sur le massicot.

Simon monta.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant les quelques minutes qui suffirent à Simon pour se laver.

Quand il descendit, il pris la place d'Alvin et se retrouva avec Jeanette.

Ils se sourirent et Jeanette rougit légèrement.

Alvin était dans la salle de bain et commençait à enlever ses habits.

Il rentra dans la douche et se lava.

Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers son rêve et vers Brittany.

L'eau coula sur son corps, enlevant les gouttes de sueur.

« Si seulement je ne m'étais pas endormi… Tu serais avec nous en ce moment…

Dire que je te harcelai pour qu'on aille ensemble quelque part…

Si on étaient pas des stars, ça aurai été plus facile, et Ian ne nous auraient jamais connus. Et par conséquent ne t'aurai pas enlevée…

Oh Brittany… Je suis vraiment désolé… pensa-t-il en faisant couler une larme sur sa joue.

Je suis sûr que tout rentrera dans l'ordre… Même s'il faudra attendre quelques années.

Mais un jour, tout sera comme avant… On sera nous six, heureux, on ira au parc pour s'amuser, au cinéma… Dans tout les endroits que nous voudrons…

Et nous oublierons Ian… Pour toujours !

Je suis sûr que nous y arriverons, en nous entre-aidant.

Nous passerons à autre chose après cet incident.

Et tant qu'on sera tous ensemble, nous y arriverons !

Brittany… »

Il sortit de la douche, et s'essuya.

Il s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain.

Et c'est en fermant la porte, qu'il promit une chose :

« On viendra te chercher Brittany, je te le promets ! »

* * *

Le dernier arrive bientôt :)


	12. Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles

Et voilà le dernier chapitre les enfants, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**C**hapitre 12 : Retrouvailles

Il descendit les marches, et retrouva les chipmunks avec Miss Miller.

« Alvin, il ne nous restes plus que cinq cent millions de dollars, c'est pas génial ? _demanda Jeanette._

- Si ! C'est super ! Bon allez, terminons notre travail. »

Ils continuèrent jusqu'à 17h.

Miss Miller rangea tout ce qui restait quand ils eûrent fini.

Jeanette et Eleanor fermaient le cadenas et Simon accrocha la clé autour de son cou.

Theodore et Simon arrivaient à tirer la mallette, mais ce ne fut non sans peine.

Jeanette et Eleanor avaient décidées de se fondre dans le décor. Elles étaient donc montés à l'étage, pour redescendre habillées de tenues furtives.

Simon siffla quand il vit Jeanette. Elle avait même mis des lunettes noire, pour que ça aille avec la tenue.

Theodore resta sans voix devant Eleanor.

Elle avait attachée ses cheveux avec des chouchous noirs, et portait même des lunettes noires.

Elles étaient tout simplement sublimes.

Alvin sourit en pensant à Brittany dans cette tenue. Ça lui irai bien !

Elles feraient de parfaites espionnes. Mais pour le camouflage et la discrétion, il faut encore voir.

« Alvin, tu devrai t'habiller comme nous ! Tu sera moins visibles… Parce que le rouge… ça flashe !

- Ouais, t'as raison ! Mais je n'ai pas ce genre de tenue chez moi !

- Oh mince ! Bon attends. Normalement on devrai en avoir une en rab. C'est celle de Britt', mais je suppose que ça ne te posera aucun problème vu que vous avez presque la même taille,_ souriait Jeanette._

- Ben ça me dérange pas !

- Ok je vais chercher ça ! _répondit Eleanor_.

- Et n'oublis pas les lunettes noires ! _lui rappela Jeanette._

- Ça m'étonne que Britt' ai des lunettes noires, vu qu'elle ne porte que du rose, _réfléchissait Alvin._

- Alvin, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Surtout pas avec Britt' ! _répondit-elle._

- D'accord, je saurai à l'avenir. »

Eleanor descendis avec la tenue furtive et les lunettes.

Alvin se changea dans la cuisine.

La tenue lui allai parfaitement. On aurai même pas dit que c'était une tenue furtive pour fille.

Il mis les lunettes, pris ses habits, et se dirigea vers le salon, là où ils étaient tous.

« Woaaa ! Alvin, tu as la classe ! _s'extasia Jeanette._

- Ouais, c'est clair ! _disait Eleanor._

- Alvin, on dirai un espion !_ souriait Theodore en battant dans ses mains._

- Ouais ! Il faut qu'on pense à acheter ce genre de tenue ! _remarqua Simon._

- On en parlera à Dave quand il reviendra ! _expliqua Alvin._

- Oui, mais en attendant il faudrai peut-être aller au lieu de rendez-vous ! _proposa Simon._

- Et c'est parti ! _cria Jeanette_. »

**Au parc :**

Une voiture noire était sur le parking, en face du parc.

Il y avait un homme appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre ; Ian Hawke.

Simon et Theodore tiraient tant bien que mal la mallett, et Simon cacha bien la clé sous son pull.

Alvin, Jeanette et Eleanor se cachaient dans les buissons.

Ils avançaient assez rapidement, le bruit de leurs pas ne s'entendaient pas.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quand ils eûrent un point de vue assez global de la scène.

Simon et Theodore avançaient vers Ian.

Celui-ci s'avança de quelques pas.

« Vous avez le compte ? _demanda-t-il._

- Vous avez les otages ? _demanda Simon._

- Ils ne sont pas loin, je vous les rendraient quand vous m'aurez donner l'argent.

- On veut d'abord les voir ! _marchanda Theodore._

- Donnez-moi l'argent en premier ! _ordonna Ian_.

- On veut être sûr qu'ils sont bien ici avant de vous donnez quoi que ce soit, _répliqua Simon._

- L'ARGENT ! _cria Ian._

Les chipmunks bouchaient leurs oreilles. Ce son était atroce

- D'accord, d'accord ! _maugréa Simon en avançant la mallette._

Ian la prit, et l'examina :

- Mais, il y a un cadenas sur cette mallette. Donnez-moi la clé !

- Relâchez un otage ! _ordonna Simon._

- Grr ! »

Ian se retira dans l'ombre des arbres.

Alvin et Jeanette le suivirent.

Il s'arrêta, et sortit un couteau suisse, pour couper une corde enroulée autour d'un arbre.

Il prit la personne attachée à l'arbre, par les épaules, et l'amena vers Simon et Theodore.

Jeanette avança vers l'arbre et ouvrit de grands yeux.

Alvin la rejoint, et constate que Brittany était là, attachée à l'arbre, un ruban adhésif sur la bouche.

Alvin s'approcha d'elle, et commença à lui chuchoter :

« Chut, tout va bien maintenant, on est là ! »

Jeanette mordilla les liens qui l'attachait à l'arbre.

Alvin lui enleva doucement l'adhésif de sa bouche.

Elle pleura.

Alvin la pris dans ses bras, et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Chut ! ça va aller ! »

Il la porta dans ses bras jusqu'à l'endroit où Eleanor était restée.

« Brittany ! _s'écria-t-elle._

- Chut ! _chochota Alvin_, regardons plutôt comment Ian va réagir en voyant que nous l'avons roulé dans la farine ! »

Ils observèrent en silence.

Le seul bruit encore présent, était celui des pleurs de Brittany.

« Bon, maintenant que je vous ai donné Dave, je veux la clé ! _hurla Ian._

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que…

Alvin siffla.

- Bon d'accord ! _répondit Simon_, tenez, là voici ! »

Ian se rua sur la clé.

Il manqua de la casser quand il la mit dans le cadenas.

Il ouvrit la mallette.

« AH… DE L'ARGENT ! ENFIN !_ cria-t-il_. Bon, et bien, je crois que nos affaires s'arrêtent ici !

- Quoi ? Et mais Brittany…

- Je penses que je vais la garder ! _souriait-il_.

- Oh non ! Nous ne reverrons jamais Brittany ! _disait Simon en faisant semblant de pleurer_.

Soudain, Eleanor, Jeanette, Alvin et Brittany sortirent de derrière les buissons.

Ian qui riai, se figea lorsqu'il les vit.

- Mais… Mais… Mais…

- Oh, mais ce n'est pas bien de ne pas tenir sa parole ! Votre mère ne vous l'a jamais dit ? _demanda Alvin._

- Mh ! _répondit Ian en baissant la tête._

- Bon et bien, nous vous laissons ! _souriait Simon en aidant Dave (qui était par terre) à se relever_. Vous et vos faux billets !

- QUOI ? C'EST DES FAUX ?

- Ben, vous avez vraiment cru qu'on allait vous donner des vrais ? _demanda Alvin, tout souriant._

- Mais… Mais… Mais…

- Mais rien ! Maintenant, adieu ! _concluait Theodore en serrant Eleanor dans ses bras.._. »

La petite troupe commença à partir, quand les sirènes de la police retentirent.

Ian ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

« Merci Miss Miller ! _dirent Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore et Alvin en même temps_. »

Ils rièrent.

**Chez les Miller :**

« Brittany ! _cria Miss Miller en la voyant arriver_, tu m'as tellement manqué !

Brittany la serra dans ses bras :

- Vous aussi Miss Miller ! Et vous tous aussi ! _disait-elle en souriant à ses sœurs._

- Oh Brittany ! On est tellement heureuse que tu sois de retour ! _pleura Eleanor en la serrant dans ses bras._

- Merci ! Merci pour tout ! _répondit Brittany en souriant à tout le monde_. »

**Chez les Séville :**

« Dave, on est si contents que tu sois de retour !_ disait Theodore en sautant partout._

- D'ailleurs on a un truc à te demander ! _commença Alvin._

- Alvin, ce n'est pas le moment, _lui souffla Simon._

- Rôh !

- Je vous remercie de nous avoir sauvés ! _souriait Dave._

- De rien Dave ! »

Dave les prit dans un câlin :

« Maintenant, on peut passer à autre chose !_ concluait-il_. »

**Trois mois plus tard…**

Alvin était sur une colline, et regardait ses frères.

Theodore dormait sur l'herbe, avec Eleanor à ses côtés.

Simon était couché au pied d'un arbre et tenait Jeanette dans ses bras. Eux aussi dormaient.

Alvin tourna la tête, et vit Brittany. Il marcha vers elle.

Elle était couchée dans l'herbe, et avait le regard dirigé vers le ciel sombre.

Elle semblait rêver.

Il s'approcha encore un peu, et se coucha à ses côtés.

Elle ne disait rien, alors Alvin commença à parler :

« Britt'… Tu sembles ailleurs…

- Oui, je sais Alvin ! Je regarde les étoiles, c'est très relaxant, et ça me fait penser à autre chose qu'à Ian, _répondit-elle une larme coulant sur sa joue._

- Brittany, _se soucia Alvin en essuyant sa larme_, je sais que c'est difficile d'oublier ce genre de chose, mais regarde… Tout semble comme avant, tes sœurs sont heureuses, elles t'on retrouvée, et elles ont mes frères…

Alvin avait le visage rivé vers la place ou étaient ses frères.

- Alvin… j'essaye d'oublier, mais c'est très difficile. Je ne sais pas si Dave peut oublier si vite ce qu'il s'était passé… Mais moi, c'est différent, je ne suis encore qu'une enfant Alvin, je ne peut pas oublier tout de suite… Et surtout, pas toute seule, _répondit-elle en le regardant._

Il tourna sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux :

- Britt'…

- Chut ! _ordonna-elle._ »

Elle se releva légèrement, pris les épaules d'Alvin de ses deux mains, et lui plaqua le dos et les épaules sur l'herbe.

En faisant ça, elle se retrouva à moitié sur lui.

Alvin ne disait rien, il la regardait, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine et les yeux pétillants.

Brittany le regarda, ses yeux brillaient. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête en avant.

Alvin leva légèrement la sienne. Il entoura Brittany de ses bras, et attendit.

Elle ferma les yeux, et avança… doucement. Elle entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres, et Alvin fit de même.

Leurs lèvres n'était plus qu'à un millimètre…

Et elles se rencontrèrent dans un baiser doux, sucré, tendre et passioné, qu'eux seuls partageraient jusqu'à l'éternité.

FIN

* * *

**Eh voilà, Alvin et les Chipmunks : Enlèvement, c'est terminé...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lut et m'ont encouragée :)**

**Peut-être qu'un jour, une autre fanfiction sur Alvin et les Chipmunks pointra le bout de son nez...**

**En attendant, je vous dit, " au revoir "...**

**& encore merci à tous :)**


End file.
